


Wicked punishment

by Matthew1972



Series: Escapades [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972





	Wicked punishment

Five wicked beads became the bane of his existence. Every move Merlin made he felt them move inside of his ass and it made him shiver in pleasure. As he made the bed a drop of sweat rolled over his back. He felt it gather at the base of his spine with a few others. Why had he allowed this again?

"It will feel so good", Arthur had pleaded. Good however proved an understatement and a wrong word for his predicament at once. He bend to tug a sheet closer and in answer one of the five demons tucked inside of his tight channel brushed against a spot that made him writhe in pleasure. "Nggh", the moan escaped him before he could bite his lip to hold it back. Behind him Arthur grinned, but he pretended he did not hear. Damn him and his punishment.

"Wear them for me, be a good boy and I spare you the stocks." Of all the things, how could he not choose this over the smell of rotten fruit and the odd potato or two that would leave a bruise? 

With oil slick fingers Arthur had taken delight in opening him up. Not too much of course, no… because then he would not feel them as much as he did now. Even the memory of how Arthur had slid every single bead knotted onto the string into him with a tantalising slow push was enough to have him shiver with want. 

"For me, please?" The pout of full lips was all it took for Merlin to give in. For Arthur he would do everything, take every bit of punishment he dished out… and then some more. He could not help himself from wanting it so bad it hurt.

A discarded tunic had him reach out to the floor. Biting his lip just in time this time Merlin felt the deepest bead slide inside of him even further. It brushed up against where he needed to be touched the most, but the teasing caress was not enough to bring him any relief. In fact it only served to make his cock swell even more, trapped tighter in his breeches.

"Arthur please", he tried once more. "I can't walk to the kitchens to wash your clothes like this."

"Then how else do you propose you get my coat ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know", Merlin groaned out between shivers of lust that sparked up when he collected a pair of socks from underneath the bed.

"You do know what happens to servants who don't listen to their orders, don't you?"

Coming up to stand up on his feet Merlin rolled his eyes at the far from subtle reminder of where his predicament began. "Only to those unfortunate enough to serve you."

Arthur merely smirked. "Oh, and on your way up again, bring me something to eat. One of cook's cheese pies will do. I am famished."

With one last glare of death Merlin left the royal chambers, feeling the beads move within him with every step he took. The spark of lust they caused had him clench his muscles around them, only to have him stop altogether and curse at the sensation of feeling them brush along every inch of his tight channel. Oh Gods, he was doomed. How could he walk down the stairs when he felt the wicked devils spark pure pleasure into his ass with every step he took?

By the time he reached the kitchens he was a wreck of raw nerve endings that throbbed with his need for more. His cock strained in his breeches, while he felt his ass quiver around the five beads which just would not let him forget how many pleasure points there were inside of him. How could he feel so good and left so frustrated at once? It just wasn't fair!

All through washing the clothes of his master, who Merlin wanted to throttle by now, he was tempted to take matters into his own hands. "Don't you dare", came a voice from the behind him. "You touch yourself and the reward is mine, not yours."

"How did you… where", Merlin spluttered at seeing his tormentor and lover lean into the doorway once he turned around. "Arthur please, I…"

"If you be a good boy for a bit longer then I shall show you mercy."

"Anything, Sire. Just please… I want…"

Arthur smirked and stepped inside the kitchen. "Anything huh?" To Merlin's stunned confusion he saw how the Prince locked the door behind him. "Oh, I shall have it… and then some more."

"A… Arthur?" Merlin damn nearly squeaked when Arthur smacked his ass, causing a ripple of pleasure to travel up into him through the movement the beads made as a result. "Stop teasing… I…"

"Gods, you should see yourself squirm. So horny just for me and so beautiful in your need", the whisper against his ear changed into a blur of hands which turned him around to face the kitchen table in front of him. "I am going to bend you over and take those naughty beads out of you one at the time. I am going to make you beg for release. Are you ready?"

Merlin could not help but moan at the promise, even though he bit on his lip to disguise the moan into banter, "Oh, I don't know about begging."

Firm hands made him bend over the table, like promised, while Arthur insisted, "Believe me, you will." In a matter of a few breaths Merlin felt a touch of cool air on his ass as his breeches dropped to the floor, its laces falling victim to Arthur's clever fingers.

Merlin groaned when a finger touched his opening with a teasing caress. "Yes", his moan ended on a hiss when he felt one of the beads inside him move outwards against the rim of his opening. Oh Gods, as much as he had cursed to have it trapped there he did not want it gone either. Unable to do anything but clench down on it in wanton need he felt it move on regardless with even more growing pleasure building in its wake. "Arthur", his moan could not be stopped, not even if he tried.

A fist wrapped around his cock at the same time Arthur stopped dragging the bead out of him. Merlin keened when he felt it slide back inside of him due to the vizor like grip of his rectum. "Arthur!" He did not know whether it was a scream of pleasure, or a curse meant to spur his lover on to end him.

"So hard, so needy… you want to come, don't you?"

"Yes", Merlin did not deny it.

Teasing slow moves of Arthur's wrist sped up into fast flicks of his wrist. Merlin felt himself grow hard within the tight grip and he shuddered, "More."

"You can't order me." Once more Arthur pulled gentle on the looped end of the string of beads trapped inside of Merlin. 

Merlin keened at the pleasurable sensation the added pressure of the bead pushing against his opening caused him. Too much… and yet not enough. Once more the pressure eased, before it built right back up again. Arthur teased him again and again, until Merlin saw stars and he could bear it no longer. "My lord… please. Do it, get it out, make me come."

"You only needed to ask."

The shock of pressure announced how Arthur tugged hard on the string. One more tug and Merlin shouted out his release while the first bead fell out of him with a ripple of raw bliss shooting up into his cock.

He still shivered in his release when he felt once more how pressure build while Arthur tugged. "One down… four to go."

Another ripple of pleasure followed in the wake of the first, leaving Merlin shake with an unexpected second wave in his release. Oh gods, he wanted more, this felt too good. He cursed when the third followed and shivered by the time the fourth got pulled out him. Wave after wave of aftershocks rolled through him until he collapsed in a heap of boneless satisfaction.

"One more…"

Merlin grabbed hold of the kitchen counter, moaning helplessly for one last time while he felt the pressure built before the last one came out of his ass with an obscene plop. "Bastard", he cursed a the raw pained pleasure, but Arthur only grinned while he dropped the beads down into his line of sight before he walked of with a slight awkward bounce in his step.

Maybe, Merlin decided in his post orgasmic bliss, he had deserved this punishment after all. Even if it was just to see how Arthur walked back up those stairs as hard as he had been when he came down…


End file.
